A Moments Difference
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Perhaps it's the current affections of another young man that seems to be bringing out Yami Atemus feelings for his house-mate, Yuugi Motou. Anzu is irroitated that they're both so oblivious to each others feelings. YamiXYugi YugiXOC


Title: A moments difference.

Summary: Perhaps it's the current affections of a young man that's bringing out Yami Atemus feelings for his house-mate Yuugi Motou? Anzus annoyed that they aren't getting together fast enough, why are they both so oblivious to each others feelings? YamiXYuugi. YuugiXOC

Rated: M

Genre: Romance.

* * *

"Ah, Musica." the boy from behind the counter had crimson hair and cerulean eyes which were glancing at the shampoo in his hand with confusion. "Can you check how much this is? There's no price on it and the machine's not picking anything up." his voice also happened to be extremely tender and almost melodious, causing the hairs of Yuugis neck to stand and his cheeks to flush softly.

Musica, the other young man who worked in the shop was about nineteen, while Blaise seemed around sixteen. He rolled his brown eyes. "It's four dollars, Blaise." he sighed. "Honestly, sometimes I don't even remember why I hired you."

"Because you're a good person and I needed the job. Two years ago. Here you go, Yuugi. I think that's everything, that'll be seventeen dollars on the dot."

"Thanks, Blaise." Yuugi said, smiling as he reached into his pocket and counted the change.

In all honesty things were going... slow, to say the least with his current crush, whom he also happened to live with, along with his best female friend. Anzu was great, she was fantastic. She also happened to be the first person Yuugo had expressed his homosexuality to.

Had there been a certain way he looked at men? Yuugi was unaware. All he was aware of was during Tenth Grade when Anzu and he had actually dated, when the time had gone from six months of holding hands and cuddling and when he had decided, when they had both decided that they wanted more from their relationship and attempted sex, it had ended up with Yuugi breaking into a run shirtless from her home.

Ironically he'd been so angry at himself he'd gone and slept with another girl from their class, Rebecca Hopkins, sobbing halfway through the sex.

Ofcourse, it was after this that he had confessed his homosexuality to Anzu and admitted he'd been aware of his feelings for men. He had left out the bit where he had 'cheated' on her. She'd been torn enough by his revealation, embarassed by his rejection, little did she need to face anything else.

Rebecca had not mentioned it either.

Eventually Anzu had gotten over it, easing around him and becoming his best friend again. Now, both twenty and working in a Cafe which they had brought together, living together with a recent new house mate: Yami Atemu.

Egyptian and amthyst eyed with a voice that left Yuugi shivering. It had been a month since Yami had moved in, but both Yuugi and Anzu agreed that he seemed the perfect match for Yuugi. Their equal love for games and Yamis once mentioning Yuugi as cute two weeks ago was what he poured over with Anzu constantly.

He wasn't even sure if Yami was homosexual, or aware that Yuugi was. After all, he refused to watch 'Sex and the City' with Yuugi and Anzu. Anzu had found herself a stalker a week ago, a man named Ryuuji constantly following her wherever she went and walking with her and Yuugi from work after finding out Anzu worked there, unfortunately Ryuuji Otogi was also taking Anzus full time, he'd yesterday succeeded in romancing her, their first date being tonight.

Was the tinge of jealousy Yuugi felt normal? Anzu hadn't dated a man since... since Yuugi.

Though Yuugi knew full well that there was a boy whom she sometimes relieved her sexual frustration with, he'd heard a phone messgae, a rather dirty one on her cell phone a few months ago. It horrified him to the point where he couldn't confront her about it, instead he kept his ears on any voice that may lead him to the man.

One thing he knew for sure was that it wasn't Ryuuji Otogi.

Beep.

A text message? That was Anzus tone.

He put his bags down, wondering that if Anzu were texting from her date then it may be important.

_Anzu:_

_Yuugi, I'm in the girls room. Ryuuji spent an hour talking about himself... Wow._

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi sent a response: _Didn't I tell you he would? I warned you, Anzu. He seemed really vain, didn't you notice the way he kept flicking his hair and checking his appearance? I told you then and there 'Mazaki, either he's gay or he can only really just love himself#_

He sat on a nearby bench, waiting for the next respond. It didn't even take a full minute. He chewed his lower lip, reading it.

_Anzu:_

_Ugh. I need to get out of here. Hey, why are you texting me? Aren't you supposed to be having alone time with Atemu? This is your big chance to get to know him without me around!_

_Yuugi:_

_No, I was shopping. Are you sitting wth him and texting me now? That's kinda rude. Btw; You make yourself sound like a third wheel._

_Anzu:_

_Oh, yeah. It's Sunday tomorrow. And no, I'm outside the resturaunt. I climbed out of the window. And aren't I the third wheel with you and Atemu?_

_Yuugi:_

_YOU DITCHED HIM?! LOL THAT'S MEAN! No, you aren't. Ily._

_Anzu: _

_No, my situation was life threatening. I could have died of boredom. And now I'm on my way home. I texted Yami, he's already home. You have about fourty-five minutes before I get there. I'm walking, need the air and thinking time. Xxx_

Yuugi blinked down at the message, reading it again.

"Yuugi." Blaise said when Yuugi had already left the shop, making the older male blink and turn to look at the younger.

"Blaise." he said politely, blinking again when he realized Blaise was not wearing the apron he wore while he worked in Musicas fathers shop, he put his cellphone back in his pocket and stood up.

"Taking a break, huh? Let me walk with you? My shift's over." he grinned bashfully.

Yuugi flushed. Cute underage boys... Not good. "Sure." he managed without stuttering as the agile young boy took a bag from him.

"You know Yuugi, I was wondering, it's just that you come here once a week with Anzu and once alone everySaturday night." he said as though this were an important matter. "Your times with Anzu are random but you're always here at the same time Saturdays. Seven pm. Why?"

Yuugi flushed. Oh, was his routine that obvious? "It's just... I hate Sundays."

It was Blaise's turn to blink, stopping in his tracks for a moment. "You hate Sundays?" he asked, catching up again to walk in pace. "Are you an anti-christian or something?

Yuugi laughed. "No it's not because of Church. It's just, every Sunday since I was young I remember waking up for breakfast and always being out of something... Bread, eggs, milk, something. So I stock up every Saturday night."

"Oh."

Yuugi couldn't understand the disappointment in his voice.

"I guess that's pretty nice," Blaise said after a moment of silence. "I mean, Saturdays to Wednesdays are my shifts, so it's nice to get to see you during them."

Though Blaise's voice was detatched and his eyes closed, Yuugi stared at Blaise for a moment incredulously.

-

* * *

"It's because I'm short isn't it?"

Yuugi was unaware that placing his hand on Blaise' head outside his door in thanks and ruffling the soft locks would ignite such a defensive question. "No." 5'8" Yuugi said automatically to the 5'4" boy in front of him.

"Good. I... I'm going to be eighteen the day after, okay?"

It was a good thing Yuugi had placed the plastic bags at his feet, it was also a good thing he had not yet takn his keys out, else he'd have dropped them. "Eighteen?" he echoed, staring at the boy in front of him who was blushing profoundly, his crimson face indistinguishable from his crimson head of hair, his blue eyes were set on the floor, obviously he had not misheard the disbelief in Yuugis tone.

There went Yuugis 'He's sixteen' theory.

"You had to be sixteen to start working." Yuugi said thoughtfully suddenly, recalling how long he'd seen the boy around and his words to his boss in the store, immediately regretting his words. "So I figured you were." he ammended lamely.

"Yeah. So, I won't be in the store." he mumbled. "Musica gave me the day off."

"That's great." Yuugi fumbled for his keys, placing them on the keyhole, a trail of sweat sliding down the side of his face. "Thanks for the help. I hope you have a good birthday." he said cheerfully as he opened the door. "I'll be sure to bring you a gift."

"You don't have to." he murmured, eyes on the bags that Yuugi dragged in.

"Yuugi? Is that you?" Yamis deep voice caused Blaise to look over Yuugis shoulder at the man who made his way down the stairs. Amthyst eyes met cerulean with surprise.

"Oh yeah." Yuugi said bashfully, smiling. "I was just getting some milk, sugar and uhh, some stuff. We were out." He held out the bag he was currently holding. "Thanks again for the help Blaise."

"Uh, oh sure." A smile was flashed at him. "Anytime. See you around."

The boy immediately turned tail, rushing away. Yuugis smile fell. That was the first time he'd ever spoken to Blaise outside of the shope and it seemed he'd scared the boy, or offended him greatly.

"Who was he?" Yami asked casually, taking a few bags from Yuugi.

"Thanks." Yuugi said, face tinging pink when brown fingers brushed against his. "He's a kid who works at the local grocery shop, haven't you been there? He's really nice, helped me carry all these bags."

"Ah, like a damsel in distress?" Yamis tone seemed aggravated. Perhaps he was homophobic?

Sighing at the teasing Yuugi placed the bag with the milk on the counter, taking out the milk he decided he'd pour himself a glass first.

"Do you like him?" Yami asked from across the kitchen, putting away the bread.

Yuugi couldn't bring himself to look at him, he did like Blaise, he was a good kid. But the guy that he actually did like in the sense that Yami was asking was Yami himself. "Sure, he's a good kid." Yuugi said detachedly. Ofcourse, Yami was probably just asking friendly ish.

There was silence while they packed away the groceries.

"I bought some Duel Monsters cards." Yuugi said, knowing this would catch Yamis attention.

"Anything good?" the smooth response made Yuugi frown.

"Yeah." Yuugi said leaving the kitchen and Yami. Gods, it felt like he was suffocating in there. "A Dark Magician Girl and Graveyard Reborn."

"I see."

Silence.

"Yuugi?"

"Yes Yami?"

"Do you want to play?"

* * *

Cat: Wow. YAOI. YAY!

Alex: (Rubbing his head.) _Blais _is a _girl._

Cat: Yes, but Blaise, with an 'e' is a boy. Besides, Blais kinda looks like a boy with her new haircut... All ho_t... and umm... boyish._

Alex: Cat... are you telling me you've based this Blaise guy... on my baby sister?

Cat:...OR maybe it'll turn out that Blaise is actually Blais?

Alex: O-o ; ; ; ;

Cat: o-o; It... c_ould_ happen....

Alex: .Review....

Cat: But, Alex, listen--

Alex: REVIEW!


End file.
